


Peas in a Pod

by SannahOfSkva



Series: Off The Script [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Jedi Culture, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, The Temple, Yoda is a Troll, Yoda's Species
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannahOfSkva/pseuds/SannahOfSkva
Summary: A larger variation of peas start growing in one of the Temple gardens, and it’s such a strange thing.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Yoda & Lineage, Yoda & Yaddle
Series: Off The Script [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1164509
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

It is said that some species come from plants. Some had said that they’ve seen it happen with their own eyes. For most that are borne from plants, it’s usually those that bear fruits or vegetables.

When an apple bearing tree reaches a certain age, one of its apples will eventually become a being, growing and living as long as the tree and its roots live. When the Romanesco broccoli starts to grow, it sometimes sprouts as a child instead. Though rare on the majority of planets, a beanstalk could bring forth a set of twins or triplets if cared for correctly. Many take that last one at face value with a large grain of salt.

_The way, this is,_ Master Yoda had stated whenever he spoke of this. Though it is often met with disbelief and the small being never said _how_ it happens, many would listen with rapt attention, even Anakin. It is the tales that the crèche has heard countless times, for as long as a member of Yoda’s species had been among the Jedi.

Though, as far as Anakin could tell, something like this had happened at least once in considerably recent history within the Temple. Like many others, he had searched through the Archives and found that it had happened with a near-human Master Fay and a flower, who is said to still be roaming the galaxy. A bit unbelievable, since the only sentients that Anakin came across that live for centuries aren’t even remotely human-looking.

Now, Anakin wished he pressed Yoda more about the whole plant-species thing. He probes the young plant before him with the Force, easily identifying it as a sprout of one of the variants of the pea plants. It’s presence in the Force is many, three at the most that he can feel. They’re all weak, most likely due to the plant being not yet strong, though one seems to be swamped by the other two.

With a frown, Anakin leaves the Room of a Thousand Fountains, intent on finding an ancient being or two and hoping for a straight answer. The three presences remind him of something, and the answer is barely there at the edge of his mind. Anakin’ll thank the Force if he finds the right answer.


	2. Chapter 2

When word had gotten out about the existence of the pea plant, many Jedi had flocked to it to see and sense it for themselves. Seeing Yoda sitting close by in meditation soon became a common sight, as well as him quietly arguing with the younger troll. A few remarks from Ahsoka states that she and a few other padawans had heard the ancient masters switching between Basic and another language during their arguments.

Anakin would have found it hard to believe if he hadn’t heard it himself. The trolls are a few feet away from where he meditates, arguing yet again. The constant change in their language confuses him, but he believes he’s gotten a small bit of the gist of it.

Apparently, there’s more of their species out there. And Yoda knows that Yaddle’s been interacting with at _least_ one of them: The constant change in language makes the _entire_ conversation hard to follow.

Probing at the glowing presences, he smiles. They had gotten stronger since the day he had first found them, though that third presence is still swamped by the other two. With the prob, the trio seem to giggle in response, their presences shifting wildly.

Even the plant itself had grown, though not by much. The large pod seems to bow in the slight wind, and practically hums as it leans toward him and the trolls. It glows in the Force, much like the beings it carries, and Anakin can’t tell where it ends and the presences of the beings begin. They’re all so intertwined that they’re nearly one being.

Despite the arguing masters that usually annoys him, Anakin feels calm. It’s like the presence of the plant negotiates the negativity of surrounding things. No matter what it does, Anakin’s thankful that it _does_ happen. For once since the day he showed up at the temple, Anakin can finally _think._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *takes a whole year to finish this chapter*  
> Sorry to everyone who’s been waiting for this! My anxiety truly hasn’t been enjoying this year, and classes have been a bit hectic. But here it is!


End file.
